monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Monster-Hunter/Life of The Hunter Fanfic.
Life of The Hunter To the Village Michael had been waiting to get his new job as a monster hunter. The only monsters he had slain were four mossine, a couple of kelbi, and an aptonoth, buthe was looking forward to fighting his first velociprey. He was currently walking through the jungle path when all of a sudden a massive storm had blown. He then heard ascreeching roar that was followed by a scream. Michael knew that he would have to stray from the path, but he had an iron great sword to protect him. As he reached a clearingless than a mile from town a huge blast of wind hit him. His armor barely kept him alive. He continued limping towards the village of Miobrio where he would find his home and would lay in its comforting bed. First Quest Michael had decided to look at the quest board in the village hall and found a quest that he wanted to do. It was called "Save The Dock!" which involved hunting six ludroth.So he went to the coast to see the hubbub, and it was big. There were at least twenty of the little ludroths, so he knew what he needed to do. He decided to divide and conquer,but by the time he killed three he was tired, so he devised a plan to scare them into a cliffside area with a sonic bomb, and flatten them with the boulders on top. His plan had worked, but he felt a weird presence of something stalking him. So, he carved a few pieces of ludroth and ran as fast as he could back to the village.The Felyne chief praised him for his ingenuity and gave him the money. The felyne knew he was destined for greatness, and praised him as he finished more and more quests. He knew he could deal with a tougher foe. Battle of The Velocidrome Chaos everywhere, windows breaking, families evacuating, and hunters chasing after hordes of velociprey, the village was seized by velociprey. Michael had seen a velocidrome jump across his roof to another, so he climbed onto the roof and chased him down. The velocidrome had scaled up the city hall, and so did Michael. There both of their eyes met. Each foreseeing the other's death. The velocidrome made a roar that required high-grade earplugs to block, but Michael lacked any earplugs. So the velocidrome cleared a total of ten feet across, and landed right on top of the hunter. Michael had thought his ruination was near ,but a pound of hammer sent the beast airborne. Suddenly he saw a man with his war hammer charge for the behemoth, but he had got caught by a tail swipe and was left hanging at the edge of the roof. Michael decided to pay back the hunter by hitting the beast onto the ground. The velocidrome now had been distracted by Michael. Which allowed the hunter to get off the edge of the roof. Michael now was waiting for the velocidrome the charge. The beast charged at him with all its might , but before he could get to our hunter he had been slashed by Michael's greatsword. Which lead to his death. Then in a snap the velociprey fled. The next day a festival was at hand. It would become a holiday in the town . Michael had met the hammer-bearing hunter, and asked if he could be on his team. He replied yes, and wanted to be called Patrick. As they both walked into the city hall the chief asked both of them to come onto the balcony. There they had been upgraded for their tremendous work. Michael and patrick looked at each-other and walked to the quest board. Where there next adventure awaited. Behold The Pecco "Hm..." Patrick said while looking at the quest board. Michael and Patrick wanted to hunt a wyvern, but they didn't agree on whether to hunt a yian kut-ku or qurupecco. As with any hot debate they settled this dispute with a good game of sword,shield, and hammer, but Michael won the match. Which resulted to a trip to the island off of the coast. It was far different from the jungles. There were few tress, lots of grass, and it was somewhat dry. Both of the friends got some first-aid kits and headed off the the woods of Moga.It didn't take long for them to find a bright green wyvern swoop above.The flying pinyata landed onto the ground and roared. Fortunately the hunters had earplugs on. So the battle began. The pecco would fly around,shooting a weird substance, and then would dive at our hunters. Most dives missed, but a few hit spot on and caused serious damage.One hunter would have to distract the pecco while the other healed themselves, but both sides grew weak. Michael and Patrick used all of their potions, and the pecco knew it. In an attempt to regain health, the qurupecco started a healing call, but Michael hit the pecco and regained health. The qurupecco, now weak and about to die, flew to the dense side of the island, but as it flew he landed on top of a tree and made a call that attracted jaggi. The hunters had to deal with the jaggi before they could get the pecco. It didn't take very long, but the search took twenty minutes. They found it sleeping near a waterfall, and hit the pecco with two fatal blows. One from a triple pound, and the other from a fully charged slash. The pinyata had finally fallen to the ground, and it was ready to give up its spoils. Tired they decided to sleep at a roadhouse near Moga village. They had heard of a bigger beast was patrolling the shores, but they didn't care.They both slept through the night with ease. The next day they woke up, found their ship, and got on board. They were finally heading home after a long hunt. Felyne Fury As with any hunter you'd seen on "Hunter's Magazine" there'd be a hunter with his felyne in a pose at some exotic location, so Michael decided to get his own felyne while he was visiting Loc lac on "The Day of Hope" festival. It was apparently where few hunters had saved Loc lac from an oncoming Jhen Moran.He saw the granny with only two felynes left, so he decided to give the melynx to Patrick(who left to Dondruma) and kept the felyne. " Well hi there" Michael said in a welcoming voice. "I'm not a felkit anymore, so don't baby-talk me." The felyne hissed. Apparently Michael had gotten the newest felyne the granny had, and he was the youngest. "Okay I won't baby-talk you ,but what's your name?" the hunter asked. "I'm Conroy since you'd ask" in a sore manner. Three days later, the hunter and his comrade had decided to do a quest involving that you needed to deliver ten antenka antlers in the mountains.They'd gotten ten of the antlers and started to head back, but a bulldrome had charged into their midst. The comrade did little at the beginning, but that changed when the bulldrome charged at him. There, Michael had blocked a charge that could've sent the felyne of the cliff. "Thanks" the felyne said. "No problem" Michael replied. From there on they had kicked the bulldrome's butt. The felyne and the hunter finally slashed the life out of the bulldrome, and carved a few pelts and tusks.From there on they both became great pals. The Ugly Wyvern Michael decided to do a quest on his own. He'd already beaten a congalala with Patrick, and a cephadrome with Conroy. He made his way to the quest board and found a red quest poster. Michael had only been dreaming of completing his first urgent, the incident of the velocidrome didn't really count, but it was a khezu quest. The eyeless wyvern had always freaked him out, but he decided that he would conquer it in this trip to the swamp. The swamp felt somewhat like home, but it was slightly cooler, and even more muddy. He began looking in the cave complex, but he couldn't find it. So our hunter looked at the caves mouth, and found the wyvern asleep. With his ingenuity he placed a shock trap right below the sleeping wyvern, and sent a bounce bomb up. The khezu woke up and fell into the shock trap, but he didn't stay in the trap for long.Then the khezu sent an electrical blast which paralyzed our hunter inside the cave.He barely was able to run for a few seconds after, but the battle waged on. Countless shock blast and slashes were hit on the opposition, but khezu couldn't recover. Yet, Michael can recover, and he sent the beast into the cave.He followed into the dark cave.There the khezu was in his element. He would bite Michael repeatedly,but Michael barely hit him.Then the khezu knocked his sword out of reach, but it broke a strong stalagmite. The khezu then bit Michael, and began swallowing him. Yet, Michael picked up the stalagmite a stabbed the beast in its head.Then with the beast slain he had came to the stunning truth, how would get out of there.He then realized that he had stuff to make a farcaster, but it broke. So, our fellow hunter made the long journey home. The Attack Michael,Patrick,Conroy,and Darrel,Patrick's melynx, had decided to take a boat to Moga woods.They had planned to hunt a royal ludroth, but then the alarm bell rang .Then everyone saw the lagiacrus.It was way larger than any lagiacrus, in fact you almost thought it was an underwater Jhen Mohran. The was slammed, and everyone toppled over. The beast kept ramming, barely anybody could hit the beast with the security balistas. Then suddenly the attack stopped, but beast grabbed on the front of the boat and started to pull the boat under the waves. People started to fall in to the water, and were eaten by the lagiacrus. Conroy and Darrel were hanging on to a cannon.Michael then knew how to stop the creature.He threw a cannon ball, which was caught by Darrel, Conroy opened the hatch,Darrel put the cannon ball in, the cannon shot a direct hit at the lagiacrus.The beast was repelled, but seventy-two out of one-hundred-and-twenty people died.The boat itself was cracked in two. The remaining crew managed to get the wooden death-trap into the village.Everyone then grieved over the lost crew. The elder finally decided to issue a hunt for the lagiacrus, but nobody offered to go. Michael and Patrick decided to not carry out the hunt, and returned to Miobrio via ballon.The felyne mayor decided that Miobrio village will help Moga village kill this true leviathan.Michael went to home and knew what he was going to do once his h.r. is up enough. Snow Monkeys "Ah... the bitter cold of the snowy mountains.I like getting out of the muggy jungle sometimes" Michael said to himself as he and Patrick headed up the mountain.He was currently wearing blango armor, and had the ravager blade+ with him.Suddenly he heard the roar of a blangonga in the distance.It was only a mile away.Michael decided to to play a flute while patrick laid a shock trap.Within Moments the blangonga was in sight.It fell into the shock trap, and Michael broke its fangs.Patrick,on the other hand, broke the tail.The blangonga blasted ice and kicked Patrick over the edge.The Blangonga started to scale down the cliffs to finish Patrick off, but Michael fell to the bottom of the cliff series and prepared to fight him.Suddenly a shot from a bowgun hit the blangonga's paw, and caused him to fall over.Finally Michael and the blangonga dueled. While an unseen person shot the blangonga with cluster level 2 shots.Michael side-swiped the blangonga's arm, and caused the brute to fall over.Michael used this chance to put a farcaster in Patrick's hand, and sent Patrick back to base.The blangonga hurled a rock upwards, and it hit the bowgunner. Before the blangonga could start climbing, Michael slashed at the blangonga's back. The blangonga fell over, but he was only paralyzed. Michael decided to finish him off with a charge 3 slash to the head.The Blangonga died, and Michael carved him.After he carved the beast, He climbedto the top where he saw the legendary bowgunner from Kokoto Village. "Thanks, I could've been a frozen popsicle if you didn't kill him." He said with great praise. "Actually I need to thank you."Michael said to the bowgunner. Then they started walking to base camp.Where Michael and the Legendary Bowgunner from Kokoto parted ways.However, they both knew that they would see each other again.Michael slept at an inn in Pokke where he heard people talking about a kushula daora. The scream's description from when he first started was finally identified as a kushula daora.He then knew what he wanted to hunt once he had the permit to do so. The Tusked Wyvern Michael found a poster on the quest board. It was an ordinary barioth hunt, but it was in the snowy mountains.The guild decided to introduce barioth into the snowy mountains so that hunters could hunt them there. Michael packed with him his usual items. He had ten mega potions, hot drinks, farcaster, shock trap,potions,and the other necessities, but this time he brought a super carving knife. It allows hunters to get twice as many carves than with just a regular carving knife. He had his blangonga armor set with his Uroktor Piercer.It's a greatsword with only 670 raw power and green sharpness, but it drives 380 fire element into the blade. He went up into the mountains all by himself. He heard the roar of the barioth, and he suddenly determined the direction in which the bellow came from and headed there. The barioth was unusually large. The barioth suddenly charged at Michael. Michael blocked it with his blade.Then Michael placed a slash at one of his wings, and the claws broke with ease. The barioth sent an ice twister which nailed Michael. Michael ,although hurt, still had fight left in him, and slashed the beasts tail off . Barioth suddenly pinned Michael into the ground, and he actually started to bite him. Suddenly a great wind blasted both Michael and the barioth sky high.The barioth fled, and so did Michael.Michael Then confronted the barioth near a deserted camp, and the battle continued. Fruitful blows were made on both sides till Michael landed a triple charge on the barioth's muzzle .Then Michael realized it was started to limp, and decided to try to capture the barioth instead of killing it. He then headed to the cave system, and then placed a shock trap beneath him. Michael hit the barioth a rock, and he then threw two tranq bombs while the barioth was trapped. He then got an air ballon to airlift him and the barioth to Pokke. There he started to do some more research on kushula daora before the next airship arrived to Pokke. He went home with an extra twelve thousand zenny, and he got an undiscovered silver claw.He brought the claw and the rest of his barioth materials to weapon smith, and he created a new blade called the Ice Claw. It was a powerful weapon because of its 950 raw power,white sharpness, and 420 ice element. He brought his creation home, and decided to get some Gapaca juice from the local felyne resturaunt. It was sweet, but it was also sour.He finally went home for the day, and was already preparing for his next hunt. Two Ravens " Michael, we have a request from the king of a nation outside of the guild" the felyne chief told. "There's a nation outside the guild" Michael said bewildered. " Anyway here's what the message read" he said in his unusually high voice . " We are a nation that believes in conservation, and we only get rid of trouble-making creatures aka. for you monsters. My knights are all busy liberating a town that has been under-seige by two nargacugas, and two yian garuga have picked up a horrifying behavior. The male takes an egg out from a rathian's nest, and the female lays her own egg. We removed the egg from the host nest, and they attacked the rathian and almost destroyed the entire nest. We can't have any more garugas pick up this trait or else the rathian and rathalos population will plummet, so you need to slay them both. I've included a map that has rathian and rathalos nests marked, so that you can stake out the two yian garugas and slay them. Remember that no rathian or rathalos shall be harmed." Michael accepted the quest, and a gunner did also who had dark clothing that covered his/her body and armor. Michael tried to introduce himself, but the gunner wouldn't talk. He took his ice claw and his regular equipment to the nation"Kavaru". It was like the forest and hills accept there was a lot more forest.He and the gunner looked at the map and decide to go to the north. There he found the two garugas. The male shot a triple fireball that hit him, but the gunner dodged it with ease. Michael went for them female. She was easier to deal with than the male, but the male shot him with another fireball.The gunner placed a craig shot that caught the garuga's attention. The female was getting weaker, but it suddenly started doing a never-ending triple fireball.He barely dodged them , and slammed his sword onto her beak. Michael and the gunner switched targets. The male just kept back flipping that would follow with a fireball.The gunner and Michael grew tired, but a saving grace landing. The rathian and rathalos returned , and instantly snapped into rage. As the female flew away, the gunner shot a pierce shot that poked a hole through its wing and fell. The rathalos suddenly swooped right on top of her and killed her. Michael and the gunner followed the male to his lair. The male sent a barrage of shots. One hit the gunner which caused he or she to fall to ground. Michael landed a sheathe slice that killed the garuga. When he went to the gunner, he or she just stood back, said nothing, and just walked away. Michael arrived home late at night. He never saw a rathalos so enraged before. Maybe rathalos and rathian care more about there offspring than he previously thought. He had gotten fourteen thousand zenny from the mission. He ranked up to h.r. 4 . It was only two ranks to he could go on the behemoth lagiacrus hunt. He was preparing by trying to get the lagiacrus set. He only got the grieves because a fellow hunter gave them to him. He dreamed of his old home in Pokke. The image of cool snow let him sleep peacefully.He woke up to a red sunrise, and prepared to hunt again. Fighting Ice Steel Michael had seen a quest pop up that was to hunt a Kushula Daora. The tundra is not a place that has been known for kushula daora, but he didn't care.He grabbed his Crimson Piercer, an upgraded Uroktor Piercer using agnaktor materials, and he decided to go alone on this hunt. He thought of this hunt as a make-or-break test in his career. If he could take down an wind tempest alone he would be sensational in the guild, but he didn't know how mistaken he could be. He arrived at the tundra and left camp. As he was tracking the dragon down he saw a hole that was as large as a deviljho's tail is long.He knew that it wasn't created naturally, but before he could think the wind started to howl and the icy trees started to shake. He knew the steel dragon had found him.A blast of wind headed his way, but he barely dodged the hurricane strong blast.The tempest didn't relent its attack.In fact it was quickened. Michael landed a blow on its snout, but the dragon wasn't fazed. Michael found himself in the fight of his life. Every hit on his sword made a memory pierce through his thoughts.Suddenly on memory suddenly pierced his thoughts that made him tremble, it was the might of the blast that hit him less than a year ago, but then after a few milliseconds of pause he charged with much more courage than ever before.The tempest and himself were in almost a dance where one would attack, and the other would gracefully dodge it. Michael had been able to slash at the tempest's head, and the tempest lost his rythm. He was off his beat for a few minutes, and Michael used it to deal his strongest blows.The tempest then swiped Michael with his tail. It effectively put him on the defense.He needed to dodge every attack successfully, or else he could get blasted again. The steel dragon suddenly became airborne, and the beast found itself with new levels of power. His ice breath made ice crystals rise higher than Michael himself, but Michael didn't show his fear.He barely dodged each attack that came his way.Michael saw a beacon of an opportunity present itself, and he used it to land a devastating blow on the ice dragon.The dragon showed a sign of weakness which lead to another hit. The tide had turned again.The dragon came back on the ground with a vengeance. The beast struck Michael with a blast that could be heard for many miles, but before the dragon finished him off he rose up triumphantly. However, the dragon just flew into the storm, and Michael got back to base camp with serious injuries. The guild considered it a quest clear, but Michael knew the dragon won clearly. He stayed at his home for days. Thinking why didn't the dragon finish him. Was he a perfect rival, or did the dragon have too much fun to let him die.Anyway he thought of it the question wasn't answered. Michael put his armor away, and he rested for days to come.Then,one clear day, he started to train for another dual with the metallic dictator. Category:Blog posts